Graphene is a material that generally includes a one atom thick layer of bonded carbon atoms. The carbon atoms are arranged in a regular hexagonal pattern. Graphene has relatively high electrical conductivity and mechanical strength. Graphene may be formed by growing carbon atoms on transitional metal substrates followed by transfer to a final substrate such as silicon dioxide.